


ήλιο του Απόλλωνα

by Alexkitkat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexkitkat/pseuds/Alexkitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a year since the defeat of Gaea. Since then our heroes have lived their lives but it is time for a new chapter to begin for our favorite son of Poseidon. Watch as Percy struggles to find his way, makes new friends, defeats new and old enemies and ends up on a path he never saw coming. Can Percy survive or will this be what finally ends the Hero of Olympus? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to try my hand at a Percy Jackson story. Let me know what you all think!

The sun was rising on Camp Half-Blood; Apollo was beginning his journey to the west. With first light shining Cabin seven begins their morning routine. As the light continues to spread over the camp one particular cabin holds our resident two - time savior of Olympus Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. Percy rolls over trying to block out the sun but his efforts are in vain. There is a knock on the door and the person was in no way going to be ignored. This is how our story begins….

 

“Ugh who could be up this early in the morning?” Percy complains

 

“WAKE UP!!!”

 

I roll out of bed and open the door to find Annabeth my girlfriend standing at the door.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“Percy come on you promised to train the new demigod kids today.” Annabeth says

 

I sigh at this, I had forgotten I had promised Chiron yesterday to train the newbies.

 

“Alright, let me get ready and I’ll meet you at the pavilion.” I tell her

 

Annabeth smiles and kisses my cheek and runs off. I close the door and lean against it staring at the wall. After a minute I push off and begin to get ready for the day. As I am getting dressed thoughts run through my mind that I have had for a few days now. It has been a year since the defeat of Gaea and with this time of relative peace I have realized something about my relationship with Annabeth. When we first met I thought she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. We became friends and eventually we started dating each other. I thought like everyone else that our relationship was perfect. However, I’m starting to think that our relationship with each other isn’t as strong and perfect as I thought. I just don’t see her as I use too, I’m starting to see her as just a sister, but I don’t know how to tell her that without hurting her feelings.

 

“Oh well, one thing at a time” I say to myself

 

Once I am done getting dressed I walk out of my cabin over to the dining pavilion where I can hear the other campers eating breakfast. I look around seeing someone I didn’t expect to see Nico di Angelo. I quickly make my way over to him and sit across from him. He looks up and with a small smile he greets me.

 

“Hey Percy”

 

“Hey Nico, I thought you would be in the Underworld until next week.”

 

“Oh yeah, I got what my dad wanted me to do pretty quickly actually and decided to come back early.”

 

I smile at this news “Awesome, I had missed you these past few days”

 

Nico smiles at that and goes back to eating his food and I follow suite by calling up cereal to eat. Nico notices and smirks “are you trying to please Lady Demeter or something?”

 

I laugh and shake my head “No I just actually wanted cereal for breakfast”.

 

Nico shakes his head and sticks a bite of pancakes in his mouth. I’m glad Nico and I can talk like friends now. After he confessed to me I was shocked and flattered. I was eventually able to talk to him about his feelings and he told me his affections were based on his childhood hero worship of me. Nico is now my best friend next to Grover. Speaking of Grover he and Annabeth are heading over towards me now.

 

“Hey Perce you almost done. You have to go set up the arena and get ready to train the newbies.”

 

“Yeah I am almost done man.”

 

“You are giving the lesson today? Can I join you Percy?” Nico asks

 

“Of course, we can spare each other afterward if you want to.”

 

Nico nods his head and finishes up his breakfast just as I am go to drink my blue milk.

 

I stand up to walk towards the arena. Annabeth stands on my other side holding my hand as we all walk together. Once we arrive Nico and I walk over to the equipment and make sure everything is in order while Annabeth and Grover go to sit on the stands. A few minutes later loud chatter can be heard heading this way. I stand in the middle with Nico facing the new kids as they walk in.

 

“Alright, listen up I want each of you to separate by your godly parent!” I say

 

The kids hurry to follow my orders. Once they are done I nod my head in satisfaction.

 

“Good, now the person standing next to me is Nico di Angelo he will be helping me out this morning. Go ahead and pick your weapon of choice and return to your groups.”

 

I turn to Nico while the kids do that “Who do you want to work with?” I ask him

 

“I’ll take the Apollo, Athena, Hephaestus and Hecate kids.” Nico said

 

I nodded my head, that left me with Hermes, Ares, and Nemesis.

 

Eventually the kids returned and we began training until lunch- time was announced. During this time Annabeth and Grover left half way through to go and do their own thing. Nico and I put everything away and then left to go get lunch.

 

“Percy, is everything ok?” Nico asked

 

“Yeah why do you ask?”

 

Nico sighed “I have known you for a long time Percy and I could tell you weren’t completely into the training today.”

 

I was shocked at this I didn’t answer right away instead I sacrificed some of my lunch to my dad and we sat down at Poseidon’s table this time.

 

“I don’t know what to do anymore Nico. It took me an entire year but I realized I am not actually in love with Annabeth and I don’t know how to tell her. It has been bothering me a lot lately because I have heard her talking with Piper about college and how she wants to study in New Rome. I decided I’m not going to college but I am going to stay at camp.”

 

Nico’s head shot up and stared at me with widened eyes “Wow, that was not what I was expecting.”

 

I chuckled at his reaction and nodded my head at that. “Well all I can say is Percy you have to tell her soon. She leaves for college next week and I am pretty sure she is expecting you to go with her.”

 

I sighed “Yeah, I know I’m just trying to figure out a good time to do it.”

 

“There is never a good time Percy. Just like when I told you my feelings for you. I eventually just got up the courage and told you.”

 

“Your right, thanks for listening can we postpone our spare for later?”

 

Nico nodded “Yeah don’t worry I want to shower anyway and take a nap.”

 

I smiled and finished my food.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for now. I plan on making this a multi-chapter, since I don’t do one-shots well. The story is going to be slow paced. I want to really flush out Percy’s character and make it seem real! Let me know I know the first chapter is kinda boring.


	2. The Letter and Admission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, here is the second chapter everyone! Hope you enjoy it!

After eating lunch with Nico I decided procrastination on telling Annabeth will only make it harder. So, I left the pavilion and made my way over to cabin six. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. It wasn’t long until the door opened revealing Malcolm Annabeth’s younger brother.

 

“Percy?” Malcolm asked

 

“Hey Malcolm is Annabeth here?”

 

“Oh yeah she is here want me to get her for you?”

 

“Yea that would be great.”

 

Malcolm nodded and retreated back into the cabin. It was about a minute later when Annabeth emerged with a smile on her face.

 

“Hey seaweed brain, I thought you were going to spare with Nico.” Annabeth said

 

“Yea, well we postponed it because I wanted to talk with you. Will you come down to the lake with me?”

 

Annabeth nodded her head and followed me towards the lake. We walked in comfortable silence until we reached the dock and sat on the edge. Annabeth leaned into my side as we look out into the water. We sat like that for several minutes until I found the courage to speak.

 

“Annabeth, I have something to tell you and I would appreciate it if you hold your comments until the end ok?”

 

Annabeth sat up and faced me as I did the same to her so I was looking her in the eye.

 

“Ok.” Annabeth responded

 

“Ok, so after the last war I thought my whole life was pretty much set in stone. I had a prettiest girl in camp as my girlfriend and I was entering my last year of high school.”

 

Annabeth smiled at that and nodded her head to show she was listening

 

“However, as time went on I realized something. At first I was in denial and didn’t want to actually believe what I was feeling was true but after a month of that I had to face the facts.”

 

I took a deep breath here and looked Annabeth directly in the eye to show her I was being serious.

“I realized that my feelings for you are different than they were during the war. I thought it would change over time but I was wrong. During the war we both were constantly on edge thinking we were going to die any moment and that’s why I think I thought I was in love with you. I realized that this isn’t true, I see you as a sister that I love, but I am not in love with you. I am really sorry to tell you this but I can’t be with you anymore.”

 

I stared into Annabeth’s eyes and watched as realization of what I had just said dawned on her. At first I saw anger and then I saw sadness then resignation.

 

“I feared this day would come but I was hoping it never would. I knew logically love built during times of war are not the strongest connections one can make but love made during times of peace is different. We never really had to connect with each other during peace-time because that time was always cut short. I will be honest with you Percy I truly do love you and I don’t see myself getting over you anytime soon but I do not hold it against you.”

 

Annabeth gave me a small smile and a hug.

 

“Thank you wise-girl” I said quietly

 

Annabeth leaned back there were tears in her eyes now.

 

“Can we just sit like this for a little while longer?” She asked me

 

I agreed and we sat back and looked out over the lake in silence with a new air around us and for me I felt lighter with telling her my feelings.

 

I was on my way back to my cabin when I heard my name being called.

 

“Percy!!”

 

I turned around to find Rachel running towards me.

 

“What’s up Rachel?”

 

“I am not sure but Chiron asked to bring you over to the big house.”

 

“Oh ok well lets go then.”

 

Rachel turned around and we walked side by side over to the big house. When we arrived Chiron was waiting at the door for us.

 

“Come inside Percy. Thank you Ms. Dare you may go now.” Chiron said

 

Rachel looked at both of us with a look of confusion but slowly nodded and walked away. Chiron turned and led me back inside to the living room.

 

“Take a seat” he said

 

I sat down on the couch on look up at Chiron wondering what this was all about.

 

“Percy before I begin you are planning on staying at camp full time correct?”

 

“Yes Chiron I am.” I answered

 

Chiron nodded and then sighed “There is no easy way to begin this but I have gotten a message from Apollo earlier this afternoon. At first I thought it was just a normal letter from him but after reading it I realized it was much more than that.”

 

Chiron reached over and picked up a letter on the table I never noticed before and handed it to me with a nod indicating I should read it.

 

_Chiron,_

_I am writing this letter to you in all seriousness. I know that Percy Jackson is staying at camp full time. I want you to give this letter to him read after you finish it. I have decided I want to spend time with Percy I have never met a demigod like him. Do not let my children know this is going to be a secret between just us three. I will be coming to camp tonight to meet up with Percy. If you find him gone in the coming weeks do not worry about it he will be with me. Also, don’t worry about my brother I will handle him._

_The most awesome god ever,_

_Apollo_

I stared up at Chiron with a look of astonishment. “He can’t be serious.” I said

 

Chiron sighed and shook his head “I am afraid he is Dionysius as already complained about him and his stupid decisions earlier”.

 

I nodded “So what should I do?”

 

“Just do as he ask you. I don’t need to remind you that even though Apollo seems to b the most laid back of the gods he is also the same person who turned his lovers into various plants.”

 

I gulped and nodded “Right, keep an Apollo’s on good side”

 

Chiron nodded “You may go now dinner is about to begin and remember to keep this between us.”

I nodded and left to make my way over to the pavilion. I looked around and saw Annabeth sitting with her siblings at the Athena table. Grover was sitting with the other satyrs and Nico. Well Nico was staring down at his plate like it had done him some type of injustice. I chuckled and decided to head over to him and to see what was up.

 

“Uh Nico I don’t think the plate deserves whatever curse you are trying to place on it.”

 

Nico’s head shot up at my voice. “Oh Percy, its not that I just got a message from my dad.”

 

“Oh is something wrong?”

 

“No, well yes apparently this past year the task my father has had me doing we his way of testing me. He wants to make me his lieutenant or second in command.”

 

“That doesn’t sound that bad Nico I mean you are already The Ghost King.” I said

 

“You don’t understand if I become his lieutenant that means I will become an immortal a god.” He whispered to me

 

I was shocked I just stared at him with widened eyes. “Oh wow, so what are you going to do?”

 

“I’m not sure.” Nico looked back down at his plate “really the only friend I have is you Percy you are my brother I don’t want to be without you.”

 

I smiled and said softly “You will never loose me Nico, I love you like a brother whether you are immortal or not besides someone has to keep you in check and make sure all that power doesn’t go to your head.”

 

Nico laughed and he seemed to brighten up. “Thanks Percy. Together forever right?”

 

“Of course you can’t get ride of me that easy.” I smiled

 

After that we joked and ate our dinner than joined the rest of the campers at the campfire. I had forgotten all about my situation with Apollo until I opened my cabin door and there he was sitting on my bed staring at me.

 

I walked in and closed the door and bowed before him “Lord Apollo” I greeted

 

“Percy Jackson”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is where I am ended. I wanted to end it earlier but I thought I should at least bring Apollo into the picture. I wonder what the Sun God could possible want from Percy. Any guesses?


	3. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK Here is the Third Chapter!! I am so happy with all the feedback I received. To those who guessed what Apollo wanted well lets find out.

 

“Percy Jackson”

 

I looked up at Apollo in wonder after he said my name hoping he would at least tell what he was here for.

 

Apollo smirked and sat down on my bed “Sit down”

 

I did as told and sat on the bed across from him that Tyson sleeps on when he is here. Apollo looked at me with a smile.

 

“Percy when I first met you I knew you were someone special. Then when you came in with my fathers lighting bolt in hand. Also, the way you defeated my brother Ares. You were one of a kind. Us gods don’t have much interaction with mortals outside of well making children. In my case I tend to interact with women a lot. However, I have gotten bored in recent years and all I want now is a friend. I want you to be that friend; I can’t find a normal mortal and be their friend because it would be a lie. I figured out of all the demi-gods you would be the best choice, so what do you say?”

 

I stared at Apollo in astonishment, the all-powerful god who had way to many domains wanted to be my friend.

 

“Lord Apollo…”

 

“Please Percy call me Apollo I hate formalities”

 

“Apollo, I don’t know what to say I always thought you were one of the coolest gods. If we are going to be friends how would you um want to do that?”

 

Apollo nodded his head at my question “Well it is simply really I want us to get to know each other first lets start with just having nightly meetings and then we can go from there. I want us to be comfortable with each other. Ok?”

 

“Yeah I can do that. So since we are going to be friends let’s start now!”

 

I was suddenly very excited about all this I mean how many people can say that have the god Apollo as their friend.

 

Apollo chuckled and nodded “All right I’ll start since I know more about you then you know me”.

 

I nodded and got comfortable while Apollo did the same

 

“I was born to the Goddess Leto who as you know made giving birth to me and my sister very difficult. You know about my lovers and what happened to them so I will skip all that. My best friend is my brother Hermes we get into a lot of trouble together. I have many different abilities but most only know about my healing and my natural talent with a bow. I won’t tell you all of them because I want to keep at least some things a secret. However, I will tell you this people know me as the god of medicine, poetry, music, and prophecy but they always forget that I am also the god of truth. So I know when I am lied to and I also cannot tell a lie but there are exceptions to that rule. Like when you first met me and I told you my name is Fred. That was the truth because in my mortal form my name is Fred and since I was a mortal then I was not lying.”

 

“Oh wow that was a lot more than I was expecting but as you were talking I got to thinking friends help friends train. Will you be able to help train me?”

 

Apollo looked at me with a thoughtful look on his face for a minute. “I can train you in combat and I can help you with some of your abilities. Also with the benefit of being your friend you may call upon me whenever you need me.”

 

“Really, you would allow me to do that?” I asked him

 

“Yes, I only give you this privilege because I know you would not abuse it. Now how about we talk about you tomorrow it is getting late and you need to sleep. Also, tomorrow for breakfast try to eat something with iron in it.”

 

“Huh why?”

 

Apollo laughed “your iron levels are low you seem to like to eat more sugary and unhealthy foods than anything. Your training and your high metabolism is the only thing keeping you as thin and fit as you are.”

 

I blushed knowing what he said was true “Can I make the food blue?”

 

Apollo smiled and nodded “yes you can make it blue. I must go, close your eyes.”

 

I closed my eyes and waited until the light faded from behind my eyelids before opening them. I stood up and got ready for bed. Once I was under the covers I stared up at my ceiling and smiled. Being Apollo’s friend seems like fun I thought. A few minutes later I was sound asleep.

 

The next morning I woke up to knocking on my door. I groaned and rolled over. “Come in”

 

I heard the door open and a whisper of “Percy” from the doorway.

 

I peeked out to see who was at the door. “Nico come here” I called

 

Nico closed the door and then I felt the covers lift and him get into bed beside me. I rolled over to face Nico. “What’s up?”

 

Nico’s face was bright red and was nervously twisting his skull ring on his finger. I was instantly alert and worried.

 

“Nico what’s wrong? You can tell me”

 

“This may sound weird but.. um.. well”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Will you kiss me”

 

I looked at him in wonder ok I had to know what brought this on.

 

“uh why?”

 

“Well you see I was walking to breakfast when I overheard Will talking to his boyfriend Jake and I saw them kissing. I kept thinking about how I wanted someone to kiss me too and then I thought but I have never had my first kiss before and I don’t want to just kiss some random stranger what if I am bad at it. Then thought but I can’t just ask anyone they will think I am weird or something and since I am gay I can’t kiss a girl and…”

 

I quickly put a finger to Nico’s lips to get him to stop rambling. “So you thought to ask me, but Nico don’t you want to have your first kiss with someone you love.”

 

Nico shook his head “No, because I can’t love anyone else. I know I am going to be a god I decided I am going to take my dad up on his offer and well. I wasn’t being completely honest with you before. You are like my brother this is true but I can’t love anyone else but you. I have tried, believe me, but I just don’t see anyone else the way I see you. You are the only one who accepts me. Annabeth and Grover just tolerate me.”

 

I stared at Nico in awe, just last night I became friends with Apollo, and now Nico is telling me he never stopped loving me. A warm feeling built up in my chest at that I didn’t understand why but it just felt really good.

 

“Nico, I don’t know what to say.” I told him

 

Nico’s face that had previously gone back to its original color turned red again. “You don’t have to say anything I know you are straight but I just wanted to at least have my first kiss.”

 

I nodded “Ok Nico, I’ll kiss you.”

 

“Really!” Nico’s face glowed in happiness and he had a big smile on his face now.

I chuckled and nodded Nico sat up and so did I. I leaned over and took his face in my hands and kissed him softly. At first I was just going to make it innocent but something in me made me deepen it. I pressed harder and pulled him closer. I heard a squeak of surprise and then I felt Nico relax and wrap his arms around my neck. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip, which made him gasp. I took that chance and plunged my tongue into his mouth. We battled for several minutes until I ran on hand down Nico’s back and till my hand were on the small of his back and I pulled him even closer. I heard Nico, moan and he submitted to me and let me take control. We kissed like that for a few more minutes until I pulled back a string of saliva between us until Nico licked his lips.

 

“Wow, Nico panted”

 

We were both out of breath and now just staring at each other.

 

“Yeah..” I responded

 

It wasn’t until a few seconds later until I realized what I had done. I quickly pulled back with a look of shock.

 

“I am so sorry Nico.. I don’t.. I..”

 

Nico looked at me in question until he seemed to realize something “Percy the reason you broke up with Annabeth wasn’t just because you didn’t love her anymore is it.” He said quietly

 

I looked away from him and I could just tell me checks were slightly pink. “No, I realized that I was Bi. I didn’t know until one of Aphrodite boys who was new to camp and didn’t know about Annabeth and I came up to me and asked if we could go on a date. I was shocked of course and I told him I didn’t swing that way so to speak. He just looked at me funny like he knew something I didn’t. He then said so why are you checking out Jason. I was confused I wasn’t checking out Jason sure I was admiring he work with a sword, his sun-kissed skin, blonde hair, sexy ass. I had paled at that last thought. I had quickly excused myself and ran to my cabin and locked myself in there until dinner. I wanted to talk to you but you were in the underworld so I ended up working it out with Grover who was surprising cool about it. He is the only other person I have told I didn’t even tell Annabeth because I didn’t want her to think that was the reason I was breaking up with her.”

 

Nico smiled sadly at me and then pulled me into a hug “I’m sorry I wasn’t there. But hey at least we know you have a thing for blondes.”

 

I blushed and shoved Nico away “Not funny”

 

Nico chuckled and smiled at that “Percy, I don’t want to date you.”

 

“Huh, where did that come from?” I asked him

“Well, I didn’t want to and plus unless you were suddenly going to become immortal with me I don’t want to be with you and then loose you. I much rather just be you best friend and brother.”

 

I smiled “Thanks Nico and I want that too and you’re right though I do have an attraction to blondes”.

 

Nico rolled his eyes and then got out of bed come on get dressed you haven’t eat breakfast yet and it is almost over.

 

“Oh no!” I yelled and quickly scrambled out of bed I ran to my clothes and quickly got dressed and ran to the door.

 

“Come on Nico”

 

Nico shook his head and followed me out “Coming Sea Prince”

 

I turned to look at him in question. He blushed “My nickname for you.”

I smiled “ I like it. The Ghost King and The Sea Prince”

 

I opened the door and walked out with Nico right beside me. “So any guys you are interested in, that are not taken like Jason.” Nico asked

 

“NICO”

 

He laughed and ran off to the pavilion leaving me to chase after him. “That brat” I said under my breath.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There I had to end it on a friendly note. Who saw the scene with Nico coming, don’t worry Nico and Percy will not be getting together but they will have a special relationship that may or may not cause jealously in a certain someone down the road. Who thinks I should do a few more chapters and then a time skip or should I just do small time skips like by weeks?


	4. Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter coming your way!!

The next few weeks went pretty much the same Apollo would visit at night and we would talk and play video games. Being a God must be awesome because all Apollo had to do was snap his fingers and a flat screen TV, a Xbox, and controllers would show up. Apollo and I would sometimes leave the cabin and walk along the shoreline together. I even told Apollo about my sexuality and he was completely fine with it. Of course I should have known he would be he has had male lovers before but what surprised me was that he said its natural for all demi-gods to be bi, just we sometimes tend to lead towards one gender. Tonight was another one of our just sitting and talking nights.

 

“Percy are you paying any attention to what I’m saying?” Apollo asked

 

“Sorry Apollo I just, its Nico.” I responded

 

“What about him?”

 

“He left for the underworld after dinner and I already miss him.” I explained

 

Apollo looked at me with a curious expression. Then he stood up and walked over to me and picked me up and sat my on his lap.

 

I started blushing “What are you doing?” I asked him

 

“Giving you a hug of course”

 

“You know this isn’t really how you give someone a hug you know.”

 

Apollo sighed and nuzzled his face in my hair. “You have a quest coming tomorrow morning.”

 

I pulled back from him and stared at him “What?” I asked

 

“Triton is missing and your father wants someone to go and search for him. The obvious choice would be to send you.”

 

“I’m going alone?”

 

Apollo brought his hand up and stroked my cheek with his thumb

 

“No, you are never alone. I’m just one call away you know”

 

“But Zeus forbid the gods from interfering.”

 

Apollo’s eyes started glowing “Yes, but I don’t care about that.”

“Why not?”

 

Apollo sighed, “I care for you Percy you are my best friend after all.”

 

I smiled and pulled away from Apollo “Your one of my friends to but if I am going on a quest tomorrow then I need to get some sleep”.

 

Apollo smiled and nodded “Yes, of course get some sleep. I will see you when you return from your quest.”

 

Apollo then flashed out and I laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling. Eventually I fell asleep thinking about the coming quest.

 

The next morning I woke up got dressed brushed my teeth and backed my quest backpack.

 

I walked out of my cabin over to the Big House. Dionysus and Chiron were standing on the front porch.

 

“Peter Johnson.” Dionysus said

 

“Its Percy and yes Mr. D.”

 

“Unfortunately my stupid cousin has gotten himself lost and Uncle wants you to go and find.”

 

I nodded not surprised in the least since Apollo already told me all this. Chiron spoke up then.

 

“Percy you are to head for your father’s palace immediately.” Chiron informed me

 

I sighed that meant no breakfast “Ok, ill get going then.” I responded

 

Chiron smiled at me “be careful”

 

I smiled back at him and ran towards the lake. Without stopping I dove into the water and started heading for the ocean. I always felt more alive in the water and more powerful. It took my about two hours but I eventually saw the palace in the distant and started heading for it. As I got closer I saw the guard at the entrance look over at me. I swam up to them “My father is expecting me” I told them

 

“Lord Perseus, he told us to inform you to meet him in the throne room.”

 

I nodded to them and I swam inside towards the throne. Once inside I saw my dad sitting on his throne and Amphitrite was sitting on hers.

 

“Hello son.” My father greeted me

 

“Hey Dad” I said back

 

My father smiled and then frowned “It is unfortunate that you coming here is not for a social visit. I am sure Chiron and Dionysus informed you on why you are here. The last time I saw Triton was a month ago when I sent to investigate a disturbance in the Northern Sea. I need you to go there and see if you can find him and bring him back.”

 

“What kind of disturbance?” I asked

 

“Oceanus has been up to something in that area and I wanted Triton to put a stop to it. I fear Oceanus has done something to him.”

 

“No offence dad but what makes you think I will be able to find him if Oceanus is involved I don’t stand a chance alone against a Titan let alone one that Triton couldn’t handle and he is a God.”

 

Amphitrite spoke up then “That is exactly what I said I told him.

 

“Not now Amphitrite.” Father said with a glare in her direction

 

Oh yeah I had forgotten I had spent a month in my fathers palace after the war with Gaea and during that time Amphitrite tried to have me killed. My father was none to pleased. Neither was Triton, which was surprising I thought he hated me as well. Turns out he was just worried father would try to replace him as his heir for me. Father learned of this and explained to Triton that this was not possible. I wasn’t immortal so I could never replace him and even if I were, I would be his lieutenant nothing more. Apparently that actually calmed him down and he started seeing me as a little brother that he needs to protect. To be honest it was nice having an older sibling that actually cared about me.

 

Amphitrite huffed and looked away from us

 

“Percy you have been training with Triton while you were he for a month. Triton informed you were are skilled and know the sea well. He has high praise for you so I know if Triton were to be here, he would be saying the same.”

 

I blushed at that I seemed to be blushing a lot lately.

 

“Alright when should I leave?”

 

“You will leave as soon as you have some food. It will take you at least two days to reach the last known place Triton contacted me from.”

 

I nodded in acceptance

 

“Good then let us go and get you some food and you can get going.”

 

My father led me out of the room towards the dinning room where there was food for me to eat. I ate my food quickly not wanting to waste any time if Triton was truly in trouble, once done I hugged my dad goodbye and set off for the Northern Seas.

 

I was traveling for several hours already and my internal clock was telling me that it was already past lunchtime and I was getting hungry. I kept swimming until I saw a glow in the distance. Getting closer I saw it was a town, I figured I could stop here and find something to eat. As I got closer a sting ray seemed to notice my and after looking at me for a minute seemed to jerk in surprise and swam off. I was confused at first until a dolphin swam after with the stingray in tow.

 

“My prince what brings you here?”

 

“I am on a journey and I was getting hungry and was hoping to find something to eat.”

 

The dolphin seemed to perk up at that “Of course milord please come this way it would be an honor to serve you.”

 

I smiled and followed the dolphin and stingray further into the town. Other sea creatures watched as I passed and I could hear their whispering.

 

“Look it’s the youngest sea prince.”

 

“Wow it’s the son of Poseidon”

 

Eventually we came upon a restaurant and I was led inside. All activity stopped upon my entrance. Everyone was staring at me until the kitchen door flew open and an octopus came out.

 

“Stop staring you fools go back to what you were doing!” he yelled

 

The octopus came over to us “Come my lord I have a table for you right over here.”

 

I nodded and sat down the dolphin and string ray that led me here bowed in their own way “Enjoy your meal Lord Perseus” they said and then swam away.

 

Soon the octopus returned with some algae on and other foods. I thanked him and quickly dug into my meal. Lucky for me that I am able to eat the plants and other foods found here in the sea or I would be in trouble. As soon I was done I thanked the octopus and quickly started back on my journey.

 

Eventually nighttime was approaching and I knew it would be another day before I even reached the Northern seas. I found a cave and quickly fell asleep.

 

_“Percy be careful he knows your coming.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That it is!! I made this chapter longer to make up for not updating for two weeks!! Tell me what you all think in the reviews!!


	5. Location

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right here we go the next chapter I hope everyone likes it.

Apollo was bored. He was in yet another one of his father’s pointless meetings. He insisted on knowing everything everyone was doing or what was happing in each of their domains even if it was the same thing every month.

 

Casting his eyes around the room to see if anyone else was showing signs of boredom he felt someone looking directly at him. Following the gaze he found his sister staring at him.

 

Giving her a questioning look. She gave a tiny shake of her head to indicate they would speak later. Finally after another thirty minutes of Zeus telling everyone how he was the best and to make sure they were doing their duties the meeting was over.

 

Apollo stepped out of the throne room and walked over the railing and looked down into the clouds that shielded Olympus. He sighed wishing he could be down there doing something fun instead he was required to stay here until his sister decided to finally show up.

 

“Brother” Artemis’s voice sounded from behind him.

 

“What is it Artemis?” He asked

 

Artemis moved forward to stand beside him so she could look at his face. “Something troubles you.” She stated

 

Apollo turned to look at her. “I….” sighing Apollo knew he either had to say what was on his mind he could not lie after all.

 

“I am troubled, I have been thinking of the past recently.” Apollo answered

 

“The past?” Artemis questioned

 

“Yes, I was thinking of Cyparissus and Hyacinth”

 

“Why?”

 

Apollo sighed “Am I doomed to love and loose forever?” He questioned

 

Artemis raised in eyebrow in surprise “I am no Aphrodite but I believe she would say it is better to have loved and lost than to never love at all.”

 

Apollo chuckled “That is why I am troubled. I feel I may love again but am scared to do so in fear of loosing love again.”

 

Artemis turned to look out into to the clouds. “I think you have just been choosing the wrong people to love.”

 

“What do you mean?” Apollo questioned

 

“I mean brother is that you choose those who must leave you in the end from the beginning. You knew of Zephyrus’s feelings yet you ignored them. There can only be one outcome for the other party when a god is jealous of another. Cyparissus loved his deer you gave him far more than he loved you. I believe if you wish to love once more find someone is loyal to you and will not die so easily if the person has trouble with another god.”

 

Apollo looked over at his sister in stunned silence. The silence lasted for several more moments before he chuckled. “I suppose you are right. Loyalty, bravery, courage, and strength are the traits I must look for.”

 

Artemis nodded her head “Yes” turning her head quickly to glare at her brother “Do not entertain the thoughts of trying to find it amongst my huntresses”.

 

“Do not fear sister. I believe I know exactly who fits this description and if I am correct they will even meet with your hard earned approval.”

 

Artemis laughed out loud “If there is such a person then please feel free to bring them too me the first chance you get” as Artemis talked she slowly glowed brighter until she was gone back to be with her hunters.

 

Apollo smiled and then he too flashed to his apartment on Olympus. He lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Apollo lifted his hand a ball of light floated up from his hand and gained in size until it was the size of a basketball.

 

The light faded from the middle until and image appeared of the one Apollo wanted to see. Apollo smiled “You look as cute as usual” Apollo continued to watch the person until the image became distorted and faded. He sighed and the rolled over onto his side.

 

**Line**

Percy woke with the rising of the sun. His sleep pattern was different under the sea. Like a child of Apollo he was up with the sunrise. Percy sighed and stretched before setting out on his journey once again.

 

Making good time he crossed the invisible line into the Northern Sea. Once there he stopped and closed his eyes. Eventually he opened them when he was able to figure out the correct direction towards Triton’s last known location. Getting so he location was no trouble and that worried him. If Triton had been taken by Oceanus surely there should be sea monsters around.

Being cautious now Percy made his way to the nearest shore to his location. Oceanus would not keep his base in the sea his father would sense it immediately and Triton if he were in it. Climbing up onto the ice that made up the shore’s Percy looked around but there was nothing for miles.

 

Percy turned back to face the sea and contemplated what he should do next. A flapping sound to his right caught his attention. Turning towards it Percy saw a seal making there way towards him. Once the seal was close enough it hopped onto the ice and wobbled over to Percy.

 

“Prince you must return at once. You should not be here Oceanus is around and if he finds you he will surely kill you.” The seal said

 

Percy squatted down until he was eye level with the seal. “ My father has sent me here to find Triton I have no business with Oceanus.” Percy responded

 

The seal’s eyes got larger if possible “If it is Triton you seek then Oceanus is who you must find. He captured Triton and has him locked away.”

 

“Where” Percy asked now worried for his older brother

 

“Follow me I will show you but be careful do not let the monster’s see you or you will share Triton’s fate.”

 

Percy nodded and dove back into the sea to follow the seal. They both quickly came up on a series of caves made of ice. The seal hid behind an iceberg and pointed to one of the caves with its flipper.

 

“There, Oceanus’s base is there Triton is in one of the caves. I do not know which though.”

 

Percy nodded “Thank you for your help. Do me a favor and get a message to my father. Even if I can get Triton Oceanus has not hurt Triton because if he had I would have felt the sea being in pain from here. Oceanus is planning something and whatever it is can not be good.”

 

The seal turned and faced Percy “I will please be careful Prince.” The seal quickly swam away

 

Percy sucked in a deep breath and then let it out. “Ok Percy remember everything Triton taught you and everything should be fine.”

 

Closing his eyes Percy focused on the sea’s movements and any creatures that disturbed the normal patterns. Eventually Percy felt the water moving around a large object with several other moving through the water. Ducking his head Percy went under water and focused on where he felt the disturbance from and the opened his mouth letting out a near silent sound. The sound bounced back giving him a visual of what he was sensing.

 

This was a form of echolocation Triton had taught him. It could not be detected by others and was great when spying on others. The only drawback was he could only use it in water. The echolocation revealed his brother’s location. Taking into account the number of guards. Percy drew back away from the caves and swam away until he reached a safe enough distance away.

 

He was too tired to try to rescue Triton now. It would be better to rest and early tomorrow scout out the other caves before moving in. Percy laughed to himself “Annabeth always told me to plan before rushing into battle. If only she could see me now.”

 

Finding a place to sleep Percy laid down and hoped tomorrow wouldn’t be to difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the new chapter!


	6. Capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went on a cruise right after I posted the last chapter and I was hoping to get reviews. I didn’t but I did get some story favorites! Thank you for all those who read the story. Hopefully you will like this next chapter.

Percy woke early once again the next morning. He found something quick to eat and then swam to the closest shore of ice. Once there he headed towards the caves on land. Once he got close enough he placed his hand on top of the ice and tried to feel for anything he missed yesterday.

 

It wasn’t long before he realized that even though it felt like Triton was in water he was actually frozen in ice out of the water. Ice is just frozen water and that’s why he could feel him. Percy dove back into the water and swam as close as he dared to the caves. Taking a deep breath he dove down as far as he could where the water was darker and harder to see through. Once there he swam towards the cave Triton was in. When he got close enough he swam up and into the cave.

 

Once inside he knew something was wrong there were no guards. Being cautious he swam as close as he could to Tritons prison and climbed onto the ice. Percy stayed low and crawled his way over to Triton. He placed both hands on the ice and willed it to melt.

 

The ice around Triton was melting but slowly. Percy kept at it not daring to stop just incase his luck ran out and the guards returned. Eventually he heard a crack and look up. There was a crack in the ice, but what he didn’t notice before was Triton moving his head only just a little.

 

Triton saw him looking and he moved his head back and forth and opened his mouth saying something. Not understanding Percy put his ear to the ice hoping to understand what he was trying to say.

 

“R..u..n” Triton brokenly spoke

 

Percy pushed away from the ice and he looked at Triton with widen eyes. He wanted to ask Triton why put before he could he felt sharp pain in his side and the last thing he saw was Oceanus looking down at him.

* * *

 

 Nico sat up in his throne straighter with a jolt.

 

“What is wrong my son?” Hades asked

 

“Percy something has happened to him.”

 

Hades looked at Nico in question. “What do you mean?”

 

“I felt that Percy was in pain and then he disappeared. I can’t feel him anymore.”

 

Nico explained he quickly stood up from his throne. “I am sorry Father but I must go” Nico said while running out of the room.

 

Nico ran to his room in the underworld palace and started throwing open drawers until he found the object he wanted. It was a necklace with a sea green pearl on it. Nico ran his fingers over it and remembered when he first got this necklace.

 

_“NICO!” Someone called his name from behind him._

_Turning around Nico saw Percy running up to him with a huge smile on his face._

_“What is it?” Nico questioned_

_“Come with me I want to give you something” Percy said_

_He grabbed Nico’s hand and ran towards the beach. No one was there all the other campers were getting ready for bed. Nico had been on his way back to his cabin himself._

_Nico flushed unseen by Percy. Being able to hold Percy’s hand in anyway was always great to Nico. Once they reached the beach Percy stepped up to the water._

_“Don’t move from there Nico.” Percy requested_

_Nico nodded_

_Percy closed his eyes and held his hand over the water. He seemed to be in deep concentration. Eventually a light was seen traveling towards them quickly. The light shot out of the water and landed in Percy’s hand._

_Percy walked over to Nico and placed whatever was in his hand in Nico’s. Nico opened his hand and saw a sea green pearl in his hand._

_“Wha..?” Nico questioned_

_Percy closed Nico’s fingers over it. “I wanted to give this to you earlier but you were in the underworld. Triton taught me that as a child of the sea there are certain gems that respond to my power. If I were to give one to someone it would connect him or her to me. This way when you become the your Dad’s lieutenant we won’t ever truly be apart. You’ll have a part of me with you.” Percy explained_

_Nico gasped overcome with emotion he couldn’t help him self and threw his arms around Percy’s neck and kissed him._

_Percy grinned and returned the kiss. He licked Nico’s lips asking for entrance. Nico granted it quickly. Percy’s plunged his tongue into Nico’s mouth and rubbed their tongue’s together. Nico moaned at the feeling and Percy wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist and drew him closer to his body. After kissing for awhile they pulled apart._

_“Percy” Nico gasped_

_Percy pulled Nico into a hug. “I don’t understand this myself but I feel there is a connection between us. I can’t put it into words. It’s… I…”_

_Nico pulled back and kissed Percy lips softly. “I thought I was the only once who felt it. I looked up this feeling to see if it has happened before. You know the bond between you and Grover. It is similar to that except it is deeper. We basically have a soul bond. It is not like soul mates but we are naturally drawn to each other. Which makes a lot of sense when I think about it.”_

_Percy nodded “I know what you mean when I met you I felt something but I didn’t understand it so I pushed it out of my mind and forgot about it. Until recently when you asked me to kiss you, I felt something connect within me. I guess that was our soul’s connecting. Wait will this change when you become a God?”_

_Nico shook his head “No we will be connect for eternity if you were to die and be reborn I would be able to sense your soul anywhere. Not just because I am a death god the same would be said for you. I don’t know what the bond entails but now that we both acknowledge it the bond will only grow stronger.”_

_“I’m ok with that I don’t mind being connected with you forever.” Percy said_

_Nico looked up at him with the biggest smile. Percy smiled back and kissed Nico’s forehead._

_“Come on let’s go it is getting late the Harpies will be starting to make their rounds.” Percy said_

_Nico nodded and turned while putting the pearl in his pocket. Percy held his hand on the way back._

Nico came out of the memory as he felt the pearl warm up.

 

“Percy” Nico whispered

* * *

 

Percy woke up with a pounding headache. He looked around seeing Triton still trapped in the ice. He was lying down on the ice with his hands and feet chained. Groaning he sat up and leaned back against the wall.

He didn’t know how long he stayed in that position when he heard a pop noise. Opening his eyes he saw Oceanus standing in the room.

 

“Welcome Perseus Jackson.” Oceanus sneered

 

“Let us go!” Percy yelled

 

“I don’t think so. You see you walked right into my trap. Having the son’s of Poseidon trapped and at my mercy. This couldn’t have turned out better. I was going to just going to have one of my minion’s capture you but this is even better.” Oceanus laughed

 

“You won’t get away with whatever you’re planning. My father knows where I am. When I don’t return he will come to find me.” Percy responded

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure. This cave is enchanted and can’t be found unless you know it’s exact location. I sensed you yesterday and lifted the enchantment so you would be able to find it.”

 

Percy glared but he realized the flaw in what Oceanus said. He hadn’t found the cave on his own. He had help and hopefully his help will be reaching his father’s palace by the end of today.

 

“I can’t torture you and Triton unfortunately we are too close to the sea. Don’t worry though now that I have you we will be moving tomorrow somewhere further away so I can have my fun.” Oceanus explained before leaving

 

Percy banged his head back against the wall. Even if his father learns of what is going on he won’t be able to reach this place by tomorrow. He had to think of a way out of here.

 

_“Percy” a voice whispered in his head_

 

Percy sat up straight “Nico?” he questioned out loud

_“It worked!” Nico exclaimed_

“What worked?”

 

_“I felt that you were in pain. I couldn’t sense you anymore so I got the pearl you gave him. I was thinking of when you gave it to me and it started to warm up and suddenly I could speak to you through our minds.” Nico explained_

_“Oh wow! That is awesome Nico” Percy responded inside his head this time._

_“What happened?” Nico wanted to know_

_“I’ve been captured by Oceanus. Dad sent me on a quest to find Triton. He had gone missing in the Northern Sea.”_

_“You didn’t take anyone with you?” Nico asked_

_“No it was faster to travel by sea and no one else would have a natural advantage in the sea like I would.” Percy said_

_Nico chuckled “Of course Sea Prince”_

Percy smiled at the nickname

 

_“Oceanus told me he had planned to capture me and Triton to torture us. He didn’t say why but I assume it is to get back at my dad someway.”_

Nico’s face darkened _“He will not touch you!” Nico said angrily_

_“But what can you do Nico you’re a god now you have to go by Zeus rules and not interfere in the mortal world.”_

_“I don’t care Percy I can’t leave you to his mercy.” Nico said in distress_

Percy sighed and closed his eyes when suddenly an idea came to him

 

_“Nico I have an idea.” Percy said_

_“I’m listening”_

_“Ok in the part of the Northern sea where I am the sun never sets. Find Apollo and tell him what has happened.”_

_“Why Apollo?” Nico asked_

_“Just trust me Nico. You trust me right.”_

_“Always” Nico responded_

_“Then find Apollo” Percy said_

_“Ok I’ll find him. Be safe my Sea Prince” Nico said before his presence disappeared from Percy’s mind._

* * *

 

Poseidon was in his office when there was a knock at his door.

 

“Come in” Poseidon said

 

The door opened and it was Poseidon’s general. “Forgive me for the intrusion your majesty but I have a message from Prince Percy”

 

Poseidon looked up from his paper work “What is it?”

 

“He said that he found Triton he has been captured by Oceanus in some caves in the Northern Sea. He request back up just incase he isn’t able to get Triton out himself.”

 

Poseidon put down the pen he was using and placed his chin in his hands a calculating look in his eyes.

 

“Bring Pontus to me.” Poseidon order his general.

 

His general bowed and quickly left to do Poseidon’s bidding. An hour later Pontus appeared before Poseidon.

 

“You called?” Pontus questioned

 

“Yes, Perseus and Triton have been captured by Oceanus. I cannot go myself to save them due to Zeus law but there is nowhere in the law that says I can’t have someone do it for me. You need to be quick Pontus I’m sure Oceanus won’t stay in one place for long. “

 

“Why send me though why not send one of your other children to save their brothers?”

 

“Because Zeus might see that as an act of me interfering directly. However, if a neutral party goes Zeus cannot say anything about it. Also, you’re the only one would could possible get them both out safe without much resistance from Oceanus.”

 

Pontus nodded his head “I understand. I’ll leave immediately” Pontus turned and left

 

Poseidon sighed, “I hope your both safe. My sons”

* * *

 

Nico was running through the different halls of Olympus until he came up to Apollo’s apartment. He quickly knocked on the door. There was no answer at first but he kept knocking until Apollo opened the door.

 

“What?” Apollo yelled

 

“I need your help. Can I come in?” Nico responded

Apollo blinked and nodded stepping back inside. After he closed the door and turned towards Nico. Apollo asked what Nico needed help with.

 

“Percy has been captured by Oceanus!” Nico quickly blurted

 

Apollo’s face drained of color but then anger quickly came over his face.

 

“Tell me everything.” Apollo ordered

 

Nico nodded and explained the situation to Apollo quickly.

 

“Percy was right to ask you to seek my help. Did Percy tell you where he was taken from?” Apollo asked

 

“No, I only know he is being blocked from me. Usually I can sense where Percy is no matter how far away but I can’t even feel a little bit of him now.” Nico said

 

“Hmm, that means Oceanus has placed a barrier around where he is keeping them. This makes it easier. My sun can shine through any barrier. I will find them as long as the sun his shinning where they are.”

 

“Percy said he is in a part of the Northern Sea where the sun shines all the time.”

 

Apollo grinned, “This just became even easier. Come with me Di Angelo we are going to go rescue them.

 

“What about the law?” Nico asked

 

“I am my father’s favorite son. Besides Oceanus capturing the hero of Olympus and potentially causing him any harm would reflect badly on us. It’s an insult to my father for one of the Titan gods to even think he can touch our hero.”

 

Nico and Apollo walked towards the throne room and inside Zeus was sitting on his throne. “Father” Apollo said

 

Zeus looked up at Apollo “Yes?”

 

“I have just been told that Oceanus is planning on defying Olympus and is possible trying to over throw uncle Poseidon.”

 

“WHAT?” Zeus yelled

 

“Percy Jack and Triton have been captured by Oceanus and he his planning on torturing them and possibly killing Percy.”

 

“Find him” Zeus ordered

“Oceanus will be punished for this insult and betrayal.”

 

“Yes father” Apollo bowed and backed out of the throne room

 

Apollo and Nico rushed out of the room.

 

“I never said he was trying to overthrow Poseidon” Nico said while running beside Apollo

 

“No, but that is exactly what Oceanus’s actions imply. Capturing Percy is one thing. My father would have simply overlooked it but it defiantly would have pissed off Poseidon. He would have been pissed for years and would have had Oceanus punished but Percy would be dead before that happened. Taking Triton changes things Triton is a god and Poseidon’s heir. Taking him is an act of war against Poseidon. If Poseidon realized it was Oceanus that had captured Triton he would have never sent Percy he would have gone himself.” Apollo explained

 

“But why would he not have thought it was Oceanus?” Nico questioned

 

“Triton has gone missing before. He always returns when he is supposed to and never longer than a month. There was something different about it this time. Triton was supposed to report back by a certain time. When he didn’t Poseidon was worried and requested that Percy go and find him. Yes, Oceanus had been spotted in that area but none of us would have suspected Oceanus was behind it because he had already been punished for his involvement in the war. However, if it was Oceanus Percy was sent in the hopes that Triton had just fought with him and was unable to return on his own.”

 

“Oh” Nico said

 

“Yes now come along we will take my sun chariot.”

 

Apollo continued to lead the way “I just hope that we find you in time Percy” Apollo thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a much longer chapter. I hope everyone liked it. Please let me know in your reviews!


	7. Rescue Misson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone school has just started for me so I have a set schedule again which tends to mean I actually stick to a schedule when it comes to my writing don't cross your fingers though.

Nico and Apollo were quickly making progress towards the Northern Sea.

"What are we going to do when we find him? Nico asked

Apollo sighed "You are still a new god you so you won't be able to handle Oceanus so I need you to take care of any monsters while I take care of Oceanus.

Nico frowned "Ok but finding Oceanus is the hard part."

Apollo nodded "Keep an eye out for anything that doesn't quite fit in. Shouldn't be to hard since there is nothing here.

"Something like a random man in the middle of the sea?" Nico asked

"Yes exactly… wait what?"

"Yeah in front of us." Nico answered

Apollo looked to where Nico was indicating and saw a figure in the water. Apollo lowered the sun chariot until it hovered just above the water.

"Pontus what are you doing here?" Apollo questioned

"I was sent by Lord Poseidon to find his son's that were captured by Oceanus what are you doing here?"

" Basically the same thing" Apollo responded

"Great so now we have extra help." Nico said happily

Pontus climbed into the back of the Sun chariot. "Oh your that son of Hades….Nico I

think.

"Yeah that's me" Nico confirmed

"Well I am glad we all know each other so change of plans Nico you and Pontus will work together and when you take care of Oceanus's guards get Triton and Percy back to the Sun Chariot."

"Got it. So Pontus you're a sea god as well, if you were Oceanus where would you hide?" Nico asked

Pontus looked at Nico "The problem is exactly that fact. Oceanus has already moved Percy and Triton I found the caves they were being held in but all I found was a leftover energy signature."

Apollo gritted his teeth "Were you able to track it?"

Pontus shook his head "No but if Oceanus has moved them he knows he doesn't have a lot of time before one of the God's notice that their hero has not been seen in awhile. With that I can assume that Oceanus would want a place where he can block the Olympian God's sight. Up ahead there is a Fjord with icebergs and a glacier I suggest we try there first. It is naturally defensible."

"How so?" Nico asked

"The glacier and Iceberg's are natural so if Oceanus wanted to hide he can enchant the iceberg's to create a barrier and the glacier would be his base." Pontus explained

"Oh.."

Suddenly Nico doubled over in pain and clutched his chest.

"What happened?" Apollo asked

Nico was only able to get out a few words with the pain "Percy is hurt"

Apollo unexpectedly cursed loudly and made the Sun Chariot move faster

* * *

Percy woke up to being kicked in the chest.

"Good you're awake Master will be here soon."

Percy coughed and looked up at the Cyclops that had kicked him he was suddenly thankful he was even alive. Cyclops's could crush a demigod with one hand.

The Cyclops reached out and forced Percy to sit up. He then turned and walked out of the cave. Percy took that time to look around and he saw Triton still trapped and to his dismay his location had changed there was no longer a pool of water but a solid wall of ice and the floor was solid. As he was looking around to find a way out in some way a piece of the wall moved and Oceanus walked in.

"Good Morning little prince." Oceanus mocked

"Yeah well my wake up call sucked." Percy responded

Oceanus laughed, "I have heard of your sass. It is good to see the rumors hold up."

"Can't say the same about you. I heard you were powerful you don't look so tough"

Oceanus glared and he grabbed Percy by the hair and slammed him into the wall behind him.

"Careful child I hold your life in my hands. Don't worry though I only plan to hurt you a little bit." With those words Oceans threw Percy across the room

Percy hit the wall and slid down. Percy stayed silent he wasn't going to give Oceanus the satisfaction.

A shadow fell over him and fist started raining down on his body. He could tell Oceanus was holding back so he didn't accidently kill him.

" _Percy stay strong" A voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Triton said_

" _Tri?" Percy questioned_

" _Yes, it took a while but my powers are slowly returning. I don't want Oceanus to realize if he does he will drain me of my energy again."_

" _Yeah well you aren't the one getting beaten."_

" _I know but do not worry you are a child of the sea it will take much more than this to break you. Yes?" Triton responded_

" _Damn right, no one tames the sea"_

" _Yes, very good" Triton said with pride in his voice._

The hits stopped and Oceanus pulled Percy's face up "I am going to enjoy breaking you and when I have I will send you back to your father and watch his reaction to his favorite son being in such a condition."

Percy's glared and his eyes stared glowing "Just try it"

Oceanus sneered, "You certainly are the strongest of Poseidon's demigod children. I can see the power of the sea in your eyes. Which will make this even better for me."

Percy's head was dropped where it cracked on the ice. Suddenly Percy felt warmth he looked up to see Oceanus hold a torch with Greek fire.

"I know better than to think beating you up everyday will be enough. Children of Poseidon cannot be hurt by fire. So they naturally are not afraid of it, I plan to change that."

Percy's eyes widened Greek fire was the only thing that was able to burn him. Percy tried to struggle away but he was paralyzed from moving, no doubt Oceanus doing.

" _No Percy, be strong" Triton shouted in his head"_

However, Percy could hear the fear in his voice. Just when the fire was about to touch him the wall behind Oceanus exploded and sunlight filtered into the room.

Oceanus spun around and the torch disappeared from his hand.

"It's over Oceanus" Percy heard a familiar voice say

"Apollo….how?" Oceanus stuttered

Percy was stunned Oceanus actually stuttered

"I don't take kindly to those who hurt my friends." Apollo responded and then shot a beam of light at him that blasted Oceanus into a wall. Ropes of light surrounded him and held him against the wall.

Percy suddenly could move again he sat up and realized his hands were no longer chained together. He looked up at Apollo who was approaching him

Apollo reached down and picked Percy up so he could stand. At the same time Percy could feel his wounds healing and he was no longer in pain. Apollo smiled and then turned to Triton and melted his ice prison.

Triton quickly ran over to Percy and checked him over and was relived to see that Apollo had healed him.

"Thank you lord Apollo" Triton said as he turned to face him

"It was no problem" Apollo responded

At that moment a black blur speed past Apollo and ran straight into Percy

"Nico" Percy whispered

Nico looked into Percy's eyes "you ok?"

"I'm ok Ghost Kind" Percy chuckled and pulled Nico into a tighter hug.

"Thanks for saving me"

"No problem Sea Prince" Nico said while nuzzling Percy's neck

A cough sounded from the doorway Apollo created "Yeah I'm glad he is safe too but we should go and get Oceanus to Olympus I have already sent word to Poseidon that we have both Percy and Triton." Pontus said

"Right let's get going" Apollo said and quickly turned to walk back out and was followed by the others.

Nico refused to let go of Percy and kept an arm wrapped around his waist as they walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that, I hope everyone will review and give me some feedback on how this story is going! ~Alex~


	8. Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER COMING YOUR WAY!

Apollo drove the Sun Chariot as fast as he could to where Pontus said Oceanus would most likely be hiding. As they approached the area Apollo could feel the first obstacle since he was actively searching for a barrier blocking their path. Stopping in front of the barrier Apollo concentrated power into his hand which began to glow with golden light. Once he had enough power he released it onto the barrier. Before their eyes it looked as if the barrier was being melted.

"Well that is one way to get in." Pontus said

"Yeah great, hurry up Percy's pain is getting worse." Nico groaned out

Apollo nodded and drove the Chariot straight into the whole he made. Once the Chariot was hovering over the glacier Apollo spoke up.

"I'll leave the Chariot hovering jump down and make us an entrance Pontus."

Pontus nodded and wasted no time. He jumped down and quickly will a hole into the ice until the hollow section he could sense became visible.

"In we go" Pontus said as he jumped in

Nico was the second one in and once he landed he quickly took out his stygian iron sword.

"Which way?" Apollo asked

"Straight, I can feel Percy ahead of us" Nico answered

All three of the quietly put quickly made their way closer to Percy as they were getting closer they ran into trouble. A pair of Cyclops was coming around the corner.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

Not wanting to waste precious time Nico attacked them. "get out of my way!" Nico yelled

"Kids quick I'll give him that. Go on ahead Apollo we'll catch up." Pontus said

Apollo agreed and ran ahead while side stepping an attack from a Cyclops that Pontus engaged to take its attention away from him.

Apollo ran down the hallway strangely enough he didn't encounter anyone else. " _How arrogant of Oceanus."_ Apollo thought

Apollo reached a dead end and wondered where he should go now. Just as he was planning to turn down a different path, he felt a flicker of a familiar aura.

" _Percy"_ Apollo realized

He raised his hand and blasted the wall of ice in front of him.

* * *

Back in the Sun Chariot Pontus was now in the passenger seat while Percy, Nico, and Triton sat in the back with Percy laying his head in Nico's lap.

Nico ran his fingers in Percy's hair and was looking down at him as they whispered to each other.

"Jealousy is an interesting look on you Apollo" Pontus teased

"Shut up" Apollo responded as his cheeks turned a light pink

"No, you like him. I can see that just fine but what I want to know is why?" Pontus questioned him

"Why not? Percy is everything I have ever been attracted to. The moment I laid eyes on him I couldn't get his eyes out of my head. I knew it was something serious when I was starting to actively try to find women and men with the same eye color but never being satisfied they would always be the wrong shade." Apollo responded

Triton who was listening in on the conversation leaned forward "You have got to be joking. You have only loved a few mortals ever. Now you choose my little brother."

Apollo sighed "I can't.. I don't.. my very soul is calling out for him Triton I don't understand it myself."

Pontus chuckled "Don't you though. Your father has only taken one male lover in his life and he made that same male his immortal lover. Poseidon usually has not been with anyone in the past eighteen years, he hasn't even been with a male either. He found the one Percy's mother and now no one else compares. You're lucky Apollo we are immortal but we don't always find Mr. or Mrs. Right. Don't let him slip away from you."

Apollo glanced back at Percy and saw Nico kiss Percy's forehead "I think I have already have."

"hmm" Triton hummed

"What?" Apollo questioned

"Percy is a child of the sea, the sea is ever changing."

"What so you're saying Percy's feelings could change?"

"They could but I don't think you have their relationship all figured out Apollo. Poseidon once told me that every sea creature has a special pearl one that they love and cherish forever. What makes this pearl special is that it shines with the light or aura of your love. The sea will always be our one true love but the sea is vast and can make room for more."

"Poseidon should right poetry or something, that was deep."

"Plus if it makes you feel better Percy gave Nico one of his pearls but it was sea green. If it was for Nico then it would have been onyx in color." Triton said

Apollo smiled "Thanks that actually does. How will I know though if Percy could potentially fall in love with me?"

Pontus laughed "Make him dummy. You are Apollo one of the Olympian twelve are you telling me you can't make a mortal let alone a demigod fall in love with you."

Smirking Apollo responded, "True, I won't be giving up just yet he will be mine."

Triton rolled his eyes "Yeah well make sure you clear that with Poseidon before you go touching his baby."

Apollo paled and swallowed nervously "Do you think he will drown me?"

Triton started laughing uncontrollably after that he could just picture his Father looking all menacing, with his Trident while he drowned Apollo.

Triton's laughter pulled Percy and Nico out of their private world they both looked at Triton in confusion.

"What's going on?" Nico asked

"Don't worry about. Triton stopping laughing we are about to reach Olympus.

With years of skill Apollo parked the Sun Chariot and hopped out followed by the others. Walking to the trunk he opened it and hauled Oceanus out of the back.

"Had a fun trip?" Apollo mocked him

Oceanus glared. Apollo and the others just smirked and began walking to the throne room.

The doors opened and Apollo moved Oceanus to the middle of the room before walking to sit in his throne. Nico moved to stand next to his father's throne while Percy, Pontus and Triton walked over to Poseidon's.

Once everyone was in place Zeus began. "Oceanus you are hereby found guilty of kidnapped Triton and Percy with plans to take over Poseidon's kingdom."

Oceanus sneered "I planned no such thing I found the little demigod and Triton was injured and I was just helping him heal."

Zeus looked to Apollo "Apollo?"

"He lies" Apollo responded

Oceanus glared at Apollo and Apollo once again smirked at him.

"Triton, explain what happened?" Zeus commanded

Triton nodded and moved to stand in front of everyone. With a bow to Zeus he began. "Lord Zeus I was in the middle of a routine check of the Northern Sea when Oceanus appeared and attacked. I was overpowered and the next thing I knew I was opening my eyes to an ice cave. I quickly came to realize I was trapped and that my powers had been drained. A few days later Percy appeared, I tried to warn him but it was too late Oceanus struck him from behind and knocked him out. A few hours later when Percy awoke Oceanus began taunting Percy and telling him he was going to have fun torturing Percy before he returned him to our father. Later on that night Oceanus transferred us to a new location. When morning arrived, a Cyclops kicked Percy awake and then Oceanus entered the room and began to taunt and beat Percy. Just as Oceanus was about to burn Percy with Greek fire Apollo arrived and saved us both along with Nico and Pontus."

Zeus looked to Apollo to confirm and Apollo nodded "His words ring with truth"

Oceanus knew by this point he was in trouble he started to struggle against his bonds. Zeus glared at him and shocked him with a tiny thunderbolt. Oceanus fell over twitching as the shocks ran through his body.

"You have insulted Poseidon by kidnapped his son and then further insulted him by torturing his demigod son. That alone will earn you 300 years in Tartarus I will add on another 50 for your lies." With a snap of Zeus fingers Oceanus disappeared.

"The trial is over." Zeus spoke and then flashed out of the room

The other gods followed suite only Poseidon, Percy, Nico, and Apollo remained.

Poseidon got down from his throne and shrunk back down to human size. He pulled both Percy and Triton into a hug. "I'm glad you are both safe." They briefly hugged back before pulling away from their father.

Poseidon got control of himself as well he nodded his head towards Triton "Come" he said and flashed out to return to his palace.

Nico walked up to Percy and smiled at him. Percy smiled back and pulled him into another hug. "Thank you for saving me Nico."

"Of course Percy. I would never abandon you." Nico pulled back a bit and gave Percy a quick kiss. "I have to go dad is calling me"

Percy nodded and stepped back while closing his eyes until the bright light of Nico's exit faded from his eyes.

Apollo was next to walk up. "No thanks for me?" he joked

Percy grinned and launched himself into Apollo. Apollo acted quickly and caught Percy. "Thank you Pollo."

"Pollo?"

"My nickname for you. I have to give my friend a nickname right?" Percy asked unsure

Apollo grinned widely and nodded "Yes of course. Now that you are free and safe from a crazy Titan how about we go get some food."

"Really? That would be awesome I'm hungry."

Apollo nodded and held his hand to the back of Percy's head and covered his eyes with his chest so he could flash them to a restaurant.

Unknown to both of them a certain love goddess had observed the whole thing and was giggling. "I think I just found my new project."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Like it love it? let me know in your reviews


	9. Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right let’s just jump right on in. I have kept everyone waiting long enough I think.

Apollo stepped away from Percy to reveal they had appeared right in front of Roberta’s pizza one of the best pizza places in NYC. Stepping up to the door Apollo opened the door for Percy who walked in and chose a booth near the back.

 

Percy sat down on one side and Apollo chose the other. They picked up the menus and read them over. Unknown to Percy Apollo was stealing glances at him over the top of the menu, which was why he saw Percy’s eyebrow furrow in concentration.

 

“Something wrong Percy?” Apollo asked

 

“Ah, no it’s just the letter you know my brain being hard wired to read Greek not English.”

 

Apollo frowned and took the menu away from Percy a slight glow came from his hand and then he handed it back. Percy looked it over and found the language had been changed to Greek.

 

“Where were you during my struggling in school” Percy complained

 

Apollo smiled “is it really that bad?”

 

“Yes, it is I think I have it harder than others though”

 

Apollo tapped the table with a finger in thought “I could get all your text books in Greek if that would help.”

 

“Could you really?” Percy asked excited

 

“Yes but you aren’t going to university this year right?”

 

“Well..” Percy squirmed

 

“What is it?”

 

“After my whole kidnapping with Oceanus I don’t want my life to be just camp. I want to go to university but…”

 

Apollo waited patiently for Percy to continue gazing at him in interest.

 

“But I want to become a Marine Biologist. At first I thought it was a great idea but then I remembered the dyslexia and my general dislike for school.” Percy finished explaining

 

“Percy I can fix the dyslexia problem you never know you might like it now that you have the obstacle out of the way. Also if that is your dream you shouldn’t give up until you try.”

 

“Yeah, my mom said the same thing before I told her I was staying at camp. Even Nico thought it was a great idea well more like he started laughing and said he could totally see me playing with all the dolphins.”

 

Apollo snickered he also could see that image of Percy acting like a child and talking to the dolphins.

 

“Hey don’t laugh!” Percy exclaimed

 

Apollo stifled his laughter just in time too for their waitress had walked up to the table.

 

“Can I get you anything?” She asked while only looking at Apollo.

 

Apollo smiled at her “Yes, I want the meat lovers with a Pepsi to drink”

 

The waitress nodded and then reluctantly looked over at Percy and her eyes widened a bit before she smiled at Percy. Percy smiled back and ordered a cheese pizza with a baja breeze mountain dew to drink.

 

The girl nodded and walked away she grabbed her friend and whispered in her ear. Apollo with his godly hearing heard every word.

 

“Girl, look over at booth number five. The guy with blonde hair is super hot and the one with the dark hair has the most amazing eyes they are so green”

 

Her friend looked over and nodded “Yeah you can see them from here, you are so lucky I’m stuck with these middle aged men at table twelve”.

 

The waitress giggled and then walked off to put in their order. Apollo rolled his eyes in amusement. Normally he would have taken advantage of the girl’s attraction but he only wanted one person right now.

 

“What?” Percy questioned when he saw Apollo roll his eyes

 

“Mortals” Apollo answered

 

Percy raised an eyebrow at him

 

“Our waitress and her friend were talking about us.”

 

“Oh” Percy blushed and looked down

“Now that’s an interesting reaction.” Apollo laughed out

 

“I’m just not used to knowing when others are talking about me.” Percy explained

 

Apollo laughed, “I forget that you are still a teenager who has only been in one relationship. Speaking of relationships can I ask what the relationship is between you and Nico, you never mentioned having one with him during our talks.”

 

“Well..” Percy began but broke off when the waitress returned with their drinks. They both smiled at her causing her to blush and walk away with a mumble of their orders will be ready soon.

 

Percy continued once she left “Nico is my, it is hard to explain but he is like my anchor so to say. We have a bond together, I didn’t notice it until that day I kissed Ni..” Percy broke off realizing he had said too much

 

Apollo placed his head in his palm and gazed at Percy “What do you mean bond?”

 

Percy sighed “You’re a God can’t you tell?”

 

“No, I’m not a god of bonds, if you asked Aphrodite she would be able to tell. You have to explain it to me or I won’t know what you are talking about.”

 

“Ok it is like I can constantly feel him. I don’t know his every emotion I can only feel the extreme ones. It is kind of like the bond I had with Grover but stronger. When I see Nico I just want to be near him and protect him. I love him but I am not in love with him. Does that make any sense?”

 

Apollo relaxed muscles he didn’t know he was tensing at Percy’s explanation. “A bond of brothers or the warrior bond. It is a strong bond between two warriors it is rare one but not unheard of. It can not be broken and will last throughout your life’s since Nico is immortal even if you were to die.” Apollo winced slightly at that thought, “The bond would remain into your next life and will keep you both connected for eternity”.

 

Percy’s eyes widened “Wow so that’s what it is.”

 

Apollo nodded “Don’t worry though if either you or Nico were to take a lover the bond would not interfere.”

 

Hmm I guess that is a relief “Not that I am going to get a boyfriend or girlfriend any time soon… wait doesn’t Zeus have an immortal lover or something isn’t that something special?” Percy asked

 

“Yes, immortal lovers are different you have a bond with the other as well but again it wouldn’t interfere with your bond with Nico if he took one. Like I said the bond can not be broken.”

 

Percy hummed in thought. He looked up when the waitress walked over with their pizza’s, as soon as they left they dug into their food and the conversation changed to light topics. Once done Apollo paid for everything and teleported Percy and himself back to Poseidon’s cabin at camp.

 

Percy sprawled out on his bed and sighed heavily. Apollo laid down next to him propping himself up on his elbow so he was looking down at Percy.

 

“Drachma for your thoughts?” Apollo asked

 

Percy smiled up at Apollo “I was just thinking, could you possibly help me with getting into school.”

 

Apollo smiled and nodded quickly “Of course Percy, I’ll get the applications for the schools you want and I’ll bring them to you tomorrow.”

 

“Thanks Apollo” Percy yawned out

 

Apollo ruffled Percy’s hair “Get some sleep you have had a hard couple of days. I’ll see you in the morning”

 

Percy nodded and closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds

 

Apollo smiled fondly down at him he used his power to get Percy changed into his pajamas and then put him under the covers.

 

“Sleep well my love” Apollo whispered before flashing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a wrap! I hope everyone liked it. Please review and tell me what you think!


	10. Home and Acceptances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s not delay!

Percy awoke in the morning with the sun shinning in his eyes. Percy groaned “Ok Apollo I’m awake.”

 

Sitting up he rubbed his eyes to clear away the sleepers and got out of bed. Morpheus must of felt sorry for him or something because he had no dreams last night. Percy shed his clothes on the way to the shower and got in once he was done he got out and changed into normal clothes and walked over to the big house.

 

“Chiron” He called out

 

“Percy you have returned your father has already informed me about what happened on your quest.”

 

Sighing in relief that he didn’t have to explain to Chiron. Looking Chiron in the eyes “I wish to return home for a few days.” Percy requested

 

Chiron stared at Percy and opened his mother respond

“Granted Peter Johnson”

 

Percy turned around quickly to see Mr. D standing behind him.

 

“Mr. D?” Percy questioned

 

I’m not repeated myself. Dionysus said while walking past Chiron.

 

Chiron? Percy asked

 

Chiron smiled “If Dionysus says it’s ok then you better get your stuff and head off. I’m sure Blackjack could use the exercise.” Chiron said and then moved to head back into the big house. Percy was confused but decided not to question his good fortuned and ran off.

 

**In the big house**

“Dionysus” Chiron called out

 

“Do not start Chiron.”

 

“Ok then, why are you sending Percy away when you were told to keep him close by Poseidon.”

 

“Uncle, wants him to stay because the boy’s powers are growing. A few days with his mother before he has to be trapped in camp will not be a big deal.” Dionysus said while sitting down and pouring a glass of wine that quickly changed into a glass of water.

 

Chiron nodded “I see”

 

“Come play Pinochle with me” Dionysus requested

 

Chiron changed back so he was in his wheelchair state and wheeled up to sit at the table.

 

**Back with Percy**

Percy stuffed some Drachma into his pocket and then looked around to make sure he didn’t miss anything before walking over to the stables.

 

“ _Hey Boss” A voice sounded in his head_

“Hey Blackjack, you up for taking me to see my mother?”

 

_“Sure but you owe me sugar cubes”_

Percy chuckled before he nodded and moved Blackjack out of his stall and out of the stables. Percy quickly climbed on and got settled

 

“Alright, lets get going”

 

_“Hold on tight”_

Blackjack took his running start and then flapped his wings and lifted into the air. Percy closed his eyes and savored the feeling of wind on his face. The only time he could fly was with Blackjack. All too soon Percy saw the city appear in the distance and felt a feeling of excitement come over him to be almost there.

 

“ _Boss” Blackjack said_

_“_ Yes” Percy asked

 

There was a pause before Blackjack answered

 

_“Nothing” Blackjack eventually said_

“What’s wrong?” Percy pressed

 

Blackjack shook his head and then pushed himself harder. Percy’s eyebrows furrowed but decided Blackjack would tell him eventually. Blackjack started dropping and then landed in front of the house. Percy climbed off and patted Blackjack’s head.

 

“Thank you, I’ll bring you sugar cubes next time.”

 

 _“You better Boss”_ Blackjack said before he took off

 

Percy watched him leave before taking a deep breath and walked up to the door. Getting ready to knock the door swung open revealing his mother at the door.

 

“Percy” She squealed in excitement and pulled him into the house and pushed him to sit on the couch.

 

“Paul, Percy is back.” Sally yelled out while running into the kitchen and then coming back with a plate of blue cookies.

 

Paul came down the hall with a smile on his face. “Welcome back Percy” Paul said happily.

 

Sally sat next to her son while Paul took a seat in the armchair diagonal from the couch but still gave a perfect view of the two on the couch.

 

“So?” Sally prompted

 

Percy smiled and grabbed a cookie “I have finally decided what I want to do.” Percy started

 

Sally smiled and nodded while Paul looked at him in anticipation. They knew Percy had decided to stay at camp because he was unsure of what he wanted to do the rest of his life. They agreed he could stay at camp but promised to return when he came to a decision.

 

“I want to go to college” Percy announced

 

Sally clapped in excitement while Paul nodded in understanding

 

“That’s great Percy.” Sally said

 

“It will be hard though” Paul said

 

Percy smiled “ I already got that covered” Percy said

 

“How?” Sally asked in confusion

 

“Well, last night I thought I would go to a normal college but when I woke up this morning I remembered that New Rome has a college for demigods.”

Sally smile got even bigger with that. She knew New Rome was a safe place for demigods and that Percy would be safe there due to the camps protection, just like at Camp Half-Blood.

 

“That’s good, Oh have you had breakfast yet?” Sally asked as she saw Percy take his third cookie.

 

Percy shook his head in the negative.

 

“Then put that cookie down young man. I’ll make you some breakfast.” Sally said as she took the plate away and walked into the kitchen.

 

Percy exchanged a look with Paul and they both followed Sally into the kitchen. Percy spent the rest of the day with his parents and after dinner he went upstairs and flopped into his bed.

 

Sighing into his pillow Percy lay there and closed his eyes but quickly sat up when he felt a tingle at the back of his neck. A glow started in the middle of his room and when it died down Apollo stood there.

 

Percy smiled at him. Apollo smiled back and walked over to sit on the bed next to him.

 

“So I brought you something.” Apollo said in greeting

 

Percy raised his eyebrow “What?”

 

Reaching into his pocket Apollo pulled out a single envelope and handed it to Percy. Percy took it and opened and read the ancient Greek handwriting on the letter within.

 

_Congratulations Mr. Jackson son of Neptune_

_You are herby accepted to New Rome University…_

 

Percy stopped reading after that and stared at Apollo in wonder.

 

“Well I am the god of prophecy you know so instead of bringing you applications. I just skipped ahead to the ending and spoke to the Dean myself.” Apollo said

 

“You what!!” Percy yelled

 

“Don’t yell Percy.” Apollo said

 

Percy’s door opened and Sally stuck her head into the room. “Percy?” Sally asked

 

“Oh hello Lord Apollo” Sally said

 

“Mrs. Blofis” Apollo acknowledge

 

“What is going on?” Sally questioned

 

“Pollo got me enrolled at New Rome University.” Percy explained while glaring at Apollo

 

Apollo for his part just continued to smile.

 

“Oh, how did he do that” Sally asked

 

“I just told the Dean myself and he was all to happy to accept the twice savior of Olympus to his school.” Apollo explained with a chuckle.

 

Percy’s glare disappeared, as he understood that Apollo had not forced them to accept him but instead he was accepted because of his status.

 

“Mom can I talk to Apollo alone please” Percy requested of his mother.

 

Sally nodded and backed out of the room and closed the door.

 

“You are not happy.” Apollo observed

 

“It is not like I got in because of my grades but instead of my status.” Percy explained

 

“Percy, that is the only way to get in. You cannot get into that school with grades you have to be a hero. If your are not you got to Rome College.”

 

Percy flopped back onto the bed “Seriously.”

 

Apollo moved to lie down beside him “Seriously, if you had applied to Rome College you still would have gotten a letter back from NRU accepting you into the school.”

 

“Oh, well that makes me feel better then.”

 

“I’m glad” Apollo responded

 

“Hey Apollo do you think they have anything I would be interesting in studying.”

 

“You could take Marine Biology” Apollo joked

 

There was a moment of silence before Percy sat up and looked down at Apollo with a sparkle in his eyes.

 

“Yes, that is perfect. I love all of the sea’s creatures and if I could work with them and be near the sea every day.” Percy began to list off all the merits of this decision.

 

Apollo smiled as he watched Percy get excited and start making his plans for the future. He just hoped that in that future he would be included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end. I was wondering if I should do a time skip to the day Percy’s goes to New Rome and then do four chapters that primarily focus on Percy’s journey through the first four years of college. Then start with the beginning of Percy’s life as he finds a job and go from there.


	11. Late Night Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a decision sorry it took so long but between Thanksgiving break and Finals I had no time. However break is here! YAY but let’s just start the story shall we.

Apollo stared down at Percy and watched him sleep. He reached out and brushed his fingers through his hair and sighed quietly. Percy was so beautiful asleep his sister’s moon was shinning through the window and Percy’s tan skin seemed to glow in the light. Of course the sight did not compare to how Percy looked bathed in the light of his sun. Apollo continued to stare at Percy and eventually his eyes were drawn to his lips. He wanted to taste him to see if he tasted the same as he did in his dreams. Apollo without noticing his actions started to lean down closer to Percy’s face. In his distraction he did not notice the other presence appear in the room.

 

“I hope you are not planning on molesting my baby brother” A voice spoke up

 

Apollo jumped back in shock and quickly turned around to see Triton standing there arms crossed with a lips set in a frown and a hard look in his eyes. “Triton” Apollo whispered out.

 

“Apollo” Triton responded his voice relaying his displeasure

 

Apollo ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. “Baby brother?”

 

He is my favorite sibling and the most worthy of being a child of the sea.” Triton said in explanation

 

“hmm” Apollo hummed and nodded agreeing with that statement.

 

“But that is not why I am here. Father want’s to know what game you are playing. Getting Percy into New Rome University. He wishes for me to remind you that Percy is to remain within Camp half-bloods boarders upon his return.”

 

Apollo eyes glowed with the light of the sun behind them at that statement. “I will not chain Percy to camp. You of all people should know it is not wise to try to control the sea.”

 

Triton lowered his arms and leaned back against the wall. “I know but father is right Percy needs to be where he is safe and where he will have a god with him twenty four seven.”

 

Apollo turned away from Triton and looked over a Percy with a pained look on his face. A rare sight to see on Apollo who is normally cheerful and is always pulling pranks with Hermes.

 

“I want to just pull him into my arms and spare him the battle his is going to face soon. I don’t want him to break because of this Trition… what if he does what if he can’t survive.”

 

“Then you have to little faith in the boy you claim to love.” Triton responded

 

Apollo quickly turned to face Triton a look of anger now replaced the pain look. “I do not doubt my Percy at all” Apollo hissed

 

“Yours Apollo last I checked Percy only sees you as a friend.” Triton taunted

 

Apollo went to object when Triton continued, “ Besides I am sure you noticed you are about to have competition for the boys heart. You do not have to worry about Nico but you certainly will have to against Hermes. I am shocked by Hermes feelings as well I always thought it would be Dionysius who would fall for my brother. However, I guess he is still angry with Theseus.”

 

Apollo was outright glaring at Triton now. “I am well aware of my brothers feelings for Percy but he will not challenge me for him.”

 

“Oh how are you so sure. Hermes is the God of Thieves, I am sure he has many different ways to steal Percy’s heart.”

 

Apollo turned and slid back onto the bed next to Percy and leaned down and kissed his forehead. “He is mine and I will give him to no one.”

 

“And if Percy chooses another?” Triton asked

 

Apollo balled his fist and ran his fingers through Percy’s hair again with his other hand. His actions caused Percy to sigh and curl into Apollo side. “Pollo Percy sighed out.

 

Apollo leaned back and started at Percy, Triton pushed off the wall and also got closer wondering if Percy had awakened when he was sure his spell to keep him asleep had taken effect.

 

“Yes Perc?” Apollo responded

 

“You smell like sunshine.” Percy smiled and moved so he could place his head on Apollo stomach and breathed in his scent.

 

“Are you awake Percy.” Apollo questioned surprised by Percy’s actions

 

“Mhm, I..”

 

“What is it?”

“I had a strange dream just now.”

 

“Do you want to tell me?” Apollo asked

 

“Yeah, I was standing at the beach when suddenly a huge wave came out of nowhere and dragging me into the sea. I tried to take control but my powers weren’t working but I was ok with that. I wasn’t worried and I knew I would be ok.”

 

Apollo sighed and moved so Percy could lay his head on his chest. “It’s alright Percy it was just a dream.”

 

“You sure Percy whispered while nuzzling his face on Apollo shirt.”

 

“mmm, I am positive.”

 

Percy sighed out and nodded and not a few minutes later he was asleep again.

 

Triton chose that moment to speak. “It seems you are right and do not need to worry at all.”

 

Apollo looked up and over at him in question. “You know as well as I do he was only have awake and tomorrow he will not remember any of that conversation. The fact that subconsciously Percy already looks to you for comfort well…”

 

Apollo nodded he was well aware what Percy’s actions signified. “Triton if you were to guess how more alike is Percy to the mere people than he is to humans.”

 

Triton sighed and moved closer and rubbed his brothers head gently before replying. “Before Oceanus kidnapped Percy he was half human half god. After he pushed Percy’s godly blood to react he became a quarter human, a quarter mere, and half god.”

 

Apollo’s hand in Percy’s hair stopped caused Percy to whine in his sleep subconsciously making Apollo continue. “Do you mean?”

 

“Yes Percy will begin to display more and more of the traits of a true sea child. He is already becoming attached to you using you to anchor him. This is why father wanted him at camp he thought it would be longer before Percy began to show the changes but it looks like it is happening faster than anticipated.”

 

Apollo smiled ruefully at Triton. “To answer your question if Percy does not find me suitable to be his mate then I will back down.”

 

Triton raised his eyebrow in surprise “Percy will be closer to being a god by the time his powers settle and his godly blood and mere blood mix and settle into pure godly blood.”

“I know how it works Triton I am the god of Medicine after all. I will not change my opinion however. Percy will go to school in New Rome, I have more influence in that camp and I can be there everyday without question.”

 

Triton closed his eyes in defeat. “Very well, I will inform my father of your decision and why. I will be leaving now.” There was a glow and then Triton left.

 

Apollo relaxed and held Percy closer to him while he closed his eyes to rest until Percy awoke in the morning.

 

**Next Morning**

Percy sighed and snuggled into his warm pillow. Not wanting to get up even though the sun was shinning into his room onto his face. After a minute Percy groaned “Ugh just five more minutes Pollo.” His pillow chuckled causing him to wake up even more. Percy hit the pillow “Shut up pillow” There was silence for a moment after that before Percy shot up and looked down to see Apollo with the biggest smile on his face, eyes clearly shinning with amusement.

 

“Please pretend that never happened” “Percy groaned in embarrassment.

 

“Sorry no can do.” Apollo responded

 

Percy sighed before getting up “Why are you in my bed anyway?” Percy asked pushing away his embarrassment.

 

“Why Percy don’t you remember clinging to be desperately and asking me not to leave.”

 

This time Percy’s face became red and glared at Apollo “I did not!” Percy yelled

 

Apollo laughed at Percy’s reaction. “Sorry, I was just teasing. I stayed with you last night because I wanted to.” Apollo said

 

Percy’s eyes widened at that response. “ Yo.. You what?”

 

“Well I have never had a sleepover before. Isn’t that what friends do, Have sleep overs?”

 

Percy relaxed realizing that Apollo just wanted to do something normal friends do. “Yeah but they don’t share a bed.”

 

Apollo stared at Percy incredulous “then where would you sleep?”

 

Percy laughed at Apollo’s expression “I would have pulled out the sleeping bags and we would have built a fort and slept under there.”

Apollo started at Percy to see if he was joking but the look in his eyes indicated that he was quite serious. “You didn’t have any sleepovers as a child did you?”

 

Percy laughed awkwardly this time “No, I didn’t have any friends to have sleepovers with.”

 

Apollo’s expression softened when he realized what Percy meant.

 

“Well then when you have moved into your dorm room at New Rome we will have to have a proper sleep over.”

 

Percy’s smile was huge when he looked at Apollo with shinning eyes “Yes! Let’s do it.”

 

Apollo felt his insides melt at Percy’s smile and thought _“I would do anything to keep that smile on his face”._

 

A knock sounded at the door “Percy can I come in?” It was his mother

 

“Yeah mom” Percy said

 

Sally poked her head in the door and seemed completely ok to see Apollo in Percy’s bed. “Paul and I are going to work now. Will you be here when we get back.”

 

Percy shook his head in the negative. “I need to get over to New Rome the semester starts in a few weeks and I still need to tell Chiron and get a place to stay and inform all my friends.” Sally frowned but understood she walked into the room and gave Percy a hug before walking back out the room but paused at the door. “You will come home before classes begin.”

 

Percy nodded knowing that what his mother said wasn’t a request. Sally smiled and said goodbye to Apollo and that breakfast was in the microwave and to just heat it up.

 

After Sally left Percy ate breakfast with Apollo stealing some of his food and Percy tried desperately to protect his precious blue pancakes. Once down Percy rain upstairs and brushed his teeth showered and changed his clothes and then met Apollo back in the living room.

 

“Ready?” Apollo asked

 

Percy nodded and Apollo flashed them both back to camp into the Poseidon cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I gave little hints into Percy’s issue but I didn’t reveal everything stay tuned the dream is important!


End file.
